


【安仓】机遇 18

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【安仓】机遇 18

不止两个月了，之前忙着音乐剧的那段时间里也没有抱过大仓。  
安田的手指探入大仓的后穴时明显感觉到许久未温存的不良后果。  
用乳液替代了润滑液，但是甬道闭合阻碍开拓。  
大仓已经很乖巧的双手趴在浴缸边缘，跪着分开大腿，翘起臀部。  
安田生怕弄伤了他，小心的试探着。  
大仓还有闲心捏着玩具鸭子玩。  
“自己没有做过吗？”安田皱着眉问。  
“啊啊啊！你都不知道我是什么心情。”大仓开始不满的抱怨，“只要想到你把我卖给别人，心口就好像有把刀子在戳，哪来的欲望做这种事情啊！”  
充气小鸭子发出一记滑稽的声音。  
“我也想过不要再喜欢你了。”大仓嘟起嘴，“可那更加痛苦。每天工作的动力就是哪天会在电视台或者其他什么地方遇到yasu，然后找各种拙劣的借口和你搭话，如果那会儿我有出息了让你刮目相看，你会重新把我买回去……之类的奇迹吧。”  
安田拍了一下大仓的屁股。  
“你走的时候不是信誓旦旦的说没有分手吗？为什么不厚着脸皮来找我？”  
大仓这下是真的委屈了，他狠狠捏小鸭子的肚子，发出刺耳的叫声。  
“yasu，虽然你答应交往了，可你不觉得我们的交往从来都是我单方面的一厢情愿吗？没有真实感啊。”大仓眨了下酸涩的眼睛，“直到被你舍弃，我才彻底明白，所谓的交往不过是自欺欺人的说法。”  
安田在大仓的后颈落下亲吻。  
“胡说八道，你可是我第一个同意交往的人，你以为我有多随便？”  
安田轻轻的啃咬大仓脊椎上的那块皮肤，牙尖刺得微痛，大仓抖了抖。  
他委屈起来快，恢复得也快。一旦得到安田的肯定，他立刻把脑袋里积压的胡思乱想一股脑的丢掉。  
心情解压，身体自然变得轻松。  
大仓主动扭起屁股，把安田的食指渐渐吞了进去。  
“还可以增加吗？”安田耐心的询问。  
“嗯。”大仓努力的趴开双腿方便安田行动。  
安田一边开拓，一边咬住大仓的耳垂。  
这个动作暧昧又敏感，大仓丢掉小鸭子，把脸埋进手臂之中。  
安田用空着的另一只手抚摸大仓的肚子，以及下面半勃起的硬物。  
大仓忍不住发出戚戚哼哼的呻吟。  
“可不要在我进去之前就缴枪投降了啊？”安田调笑着说。  
大仓勉强转过半张脸，“这还真难保证，毕竟那么久没被你碰过。”  
安田覆在他耳边，“是不是光是想想就能射出来？”  
大仓通红了脸转回去。  
“不要再戏弄我了，快一点啦！”  
安田伸出舌尖舔弄大仓的耳廓，“三天的假期长着呢，不到榨干你绝不停下来。”  
大仓身下的硬物瞬间涨大一圈，大概已经开启脑洞描绘起三天醉生梦死的香艳场景了。  
安田抽出手指，换由自己的硕大顶入。  
大仓闷哼一声，身后突然快速的律动起来，仿佛刚才在耳边温柔吹气的安田只是泡沫形成的假象。  
强势霸道的侵入，不留余地的填满。  
大仓握紧拳头，指甲戳到手掌心的疼痛，膝盖摩擦瓷砖的疼痛，后穴蔓延至尾椎的疼痛，让他眼眶发胀。并不是因为浑身上下传来的痛楚，而是和安田在一起那么久，现在此刻清晰的感受到实实在在的被爱着。  
再也没有什么是不可能的。  
今后的道路，他们两个人一定可以斩断荆棘毫无畏惧的走下去。

4日的早晨，大仓睁开眼对着天花板发呆。  
“在哪里开工？我送你过去。”  
安田先从床上坐起身，抓了抓头毛，看大仓没有动静。  
“怎么？动不了吗？昨天明明我已经很收敛了。”  
大仓对安田勾勾手指头，安田弯腰凑过去。  
“要亲亲。”大仓指着自己的嘴唇。  
安田哭笑不得的刮了他一下鼻子，然后宠溺的笑着满足了他。  
“是真的。”  
“什么？”  
“我们在恋爱呢~”


End file.
